millionlivefandomcom-20200214-history
Bitter sweet
bitter sweet is an original solo song performed by Toyokawa Fuka. Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Video Promotional Video= Lyrics Rōmaji= Kigatsuita utsumuita mama aruku sugata ni ORENJI-iro somatteku kyou no kaerimichi Ki no nai kotoba itta mitai gomen nette sugu ienai mitai Tsuyogari bakkari dame da ne Hontou wa kenka nante shitakunai Hontou wa yasashiku itai Wagamama motto Egao ni kaerareru you ni I miss you baby Nemurenai yoru wa kimi o omou Nemuranai yoru wa kimi o omoidasu Deaeta kiseki kangaeta Muimi datte muri ni riyuu tsuketa Aenai ichinichi wa nanka tarinakute Awanai ichinichi wa nanka sabishikute Kizukanai furikuri kaesu Sugu ni soba ni kanjitaku naru Ienai mama hodokenai mama sugiru jikan ga Namida-iro ni somatteku yowaki na watashi Nando mo ai ni itta no ni nando mo CHANSU atta no ni Sunao ni narenai dame da ne Demo fushigi na hodo setsunai hodo "suki" ga afureru Kokoro no naka yondekuretara kantan na no ni Yuuhi ga terasu aida mata ano hi no futari no kage mada Omoidashi kimi kanjitai Hontou wa amaetari shitai Hontou wa kawaiku itai Kono koi o motto Egao ni kaerareru you ni missing you I love you baby Nemurenai yoru wa kimi o omou Nemuranai yoru wa kimi o omoidasu Kizutsuku koto kowagattemo Muimi datte muri ni riyuu tsuketa Aenai ichinichi wa nanka tarinakute Awanai ichinichi wa nanka sabishikute Kidukanai furi tsuzuketemo Sugu ni soba ni kanjitaku naru I miss you I miss you I love you baby |-| Kanji= 気がついたうつむいたまま　歩く姿に オレンジ色染まってく　今日の帰り道 気のない言葉言ったみたい　ごめんねってすぐ言えないみたい 強がりばっかりダメだね 本当は喧嘩なんてしたくない 本当は優しくいたい わがままもっと 笑顔に変えられるように I miss you baby 眠れない夜は君を思う 眠らない夜は君を思い出す 出会えた奇跡考えた 無意味だって無理に　理由つけた 会えない一日はなんかたりなくて 会わない一日はなんか寂しくて 気づかないふりくり返す すぐに　そばに　感じたくなる 言えないまま解けないまま　過ぎる時間が 涙色に染まってく　弱気な私 何度も会いに行ったのに　何度もチャンスあったのに 素直になれないダメだね でも不思議なほど　切ないほど　「好き」が溢れる 心の中読んでくれたら　簡単なのに 夕陽が照らす間　またあの日の2人の影まだ 思い出し君感じたい 本当は甘えたりしたい 本当は可愛くいたい この恋をもっと 笑顔に変えられるように missing you I love you baby 眠れない夜は君を思う 眠らない夜は君を思い出す 傷つくこと怖がっても 無意味だって無理に　理由つけた 会えない一日はなんかたりなくて 会わない一日はなんか寂しくて 気づかないふり続けても すぐに　そばに　感じたくなる I miss you I miss you I love you baby |-| English= When I noticed, I said something to you while hanging my head down On the way back home dyed in orange Seems like my word was nonchalant, seems like I'm not able to say sorry right away Putting on nothing but a bold front is no good, isn't it? I really don't want to pick a fight I really want to be kind So that my selfishness can become a smile more, I miss you baby At the night I can't sleep, I think of you At the night I don't sleep, I recall you I pondered about the miracle of our meeting Even if it has no meaning, I made up a reason for it The day I can't see you is not quite enough The day I don't see you is quite lonely I pretend not to be conscious of it, again and again But then I want to feel you by my side at this moment While I can't say it, while I can't solve it passing time is stained with the color of my tear from being weak I went to see you so many times, and I had so many chances Yet I just can't be honest. I'm so hopeless, ain't I? But it's so strange and painful that the word "love" keeps overflowing It's easy to see if you read inside my mind On that day under the setting sun where we two were still together I wanna to feel you on that day again I actually want to presume upon your kindness or such I actually want to be cute So that this love can become a smile more, I'm missing you I love you baby At the night I can't sleep, I think of you At the night I don't sleep, I recall you Although I'm afraid of getting hurt Even if it has no meaning, I made up a reason for it The day I can't see you is not quite enough The day I don't see you is quite lonely Even if I keep pretending to be unaware of it I want to feel you by my side now I miss you, I miss you I miss you, I miss you CD Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER HARMONY 04 (sung by: Toyokawa Fuka) Live Appearances Category:Discography Category:Lyrics Category:Toyokawa Fuka